Talk:Trailers from Barney: Let's Go to the Farm 2005 VHS (2006 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:10C9:39D3:C6C7:3689-20181128193530
Adobe*Creativity & Design *Marketing & Commerce *PDF & E-signatures *Business Solutions *Support Sign In =ADOBE CAPTIVATE (2002 RELEASE)= *Features *Buying guide *Looking for LMS? *Free trial * Buy now Unlock the future of smart eLearning design Watch video (01:16) Request for informationJoin us at Adobe eLearning Conference | March 13, 2019 | Complimentary registration Register now What’s new in the 2019 release of Adobe Captivate Conquer new learning landscapes with a smart authoring tool that lets you create all kinds of fully-responsive eLearning content. Effortlessly design immersive learning experiences with VR and 360° media assets. Amplify video-based learning by easily adding interactivity to your videos. Be the best, choose the best. ---- Virtual Reality: head-turning learning Introducing 360° media support in the 2019 release of Adobe Captivate to help you deliver immersive learning experiences in VR that allow learners to navigate near real-life situations in a risk-free environment. Use VR to deliver experiences such as virtual tours, safety drills, product walk-throughs, first responder situations and more. See how to create VR based eLearning without programming > ---- Interactive videos: play to learn Record your webcam and computer screen or bring in YouTube videos, add questions and interactive elements and publish to HTML5. Save time, money and effort while you create or curate video learning modules for increased learner retention. Learn how to record and personalize your interactive videos > ---- Responsive eLearning: learning that moves for learners who move Use the newly enhanced Fluid Boxes to automatically author fully responsive eLearning content that works across all devices and browsers. Also, convert legacy desktop courses to mobile learning with a few clicks. Learn how to design responsive eLearning content > ---- PowerPoint to mLearning: from drab to fab Easily convert your PowerPoint slides to interactive eLearning without any programming. Choose from 75,000+ free eLearning assets, characters, themes, quizzes and more, to deliver learning content that works on every device. Learn how to create mobile learning content from your PowerPoint slides > ---- Advanced eLearning: power when you need it Create everything from best-in-class simulations to complex branching scenarios and configurable conditional logic. Write your own scripts to effectively control learning outcomes. Learn more about advanced workflows in Adobe Captivate > Invest in the best – Stay ahead with Adobe Captivate Over 80% of the Fortune 500 companies use Adobe Captivate as their trusted eLearning tool. Take advantage of flexible licensing and affordable pricing options that satisfy the requirements of everyone – from individuals to large enterprises. Know why you should choose the world’s best eLearning authoring tool > What do the experts say Anita Horsley “Adobe Captivate does it yet again!! Once again it has come up with something way ahead of the rest of the industry. We all know that virtual reality is an in-thing. However, the learning industry is yet to use it to its full potential. One of the main roadblocks for that has so far been the unavailability of a tool that facilitates creation of courses that can be consumed through VR headsets. Well, not anymore! With the new Adobe Captivate, not only can we use 360 degree media to create courses, but also see preview of these courses on VR devices before publishing." Kevin Siegel "Adobe Captivate has really taken a giant leap with its new release. It has come up with something that nobody in the industry has done before. I'm so excited to see that I can now create courses that the learners can consume on VR headsets. I can't wait to try out the new features that allow me to use 360 degree media files and even preview the courses on VR and other devices." Read more testimonials and reviews › Get in touch with us for sales or product queries- request information. Request for information Adobe eLearning resources Adobe eLearning Conference March 13, Washington, D.C. Register now Adobe Captivate Specialist March 12, Washington, D.C Register now Adobe eLearning Community 130,000+ members Join today Upcoming webinars Adobe Captivate tips and tricks Register now Extend your authoring workflow. Publish courses to Adobe Captivate Prime LMS with a single click, track effectiveness and get access to deep analytics. Know more Quick links Enquiries Request for Information Need more than 10 licenses? Sales Inquiries Product Enquiries Tech Specs Showcase OnDemand Webinars Support Join Adobe eLearning Community Reviews FAQs Adobe Captivate Help Social Media Facebook Twitter YouTube LinkedIn Instagram *Products **Creative Cloud **Experience Cloud **Document Cloud **Elements 2019 Family **Special offers **View all products *Blogs & Community **Adobe Blog **Adobe I/O **Create Magazine **Behance **99U **CMO.com **View all ** ** ** ** *Support **Help Center **Community forums **Contact Adobe **Enterprise Support **Download & install *Adobe **About **Newsroom **Corporate Responsibility **Investor Relations **Supply Chain **Trust Center **Events **Careers **Diversity & inclusion *Adobe Acrobat Reader DC *Adobe Flash Player *Adobe AIR *Adobe Shockwave Player https://www.adobe.com/products/captivate.html?sdid=B4XQ3X82&mv=other Change region **지원 로그인 =ADOBE CAPTIVATE(2019 릴리스)= **기능 **구입 안내 **LMS를 찾고 계시나요? **무료 시험버전 ** 지금 구매 스마트 e러닝 디자인의 미래를 열다 비디오 보기 (01:16)정보 요청sern genutzt werden können. Wandeln Sie ältere Desktop-Kurse mit nur wenigen Klicks in mobilen Content um. Erfahren Sie, wie Sie responsive E-Learning-Inhalte entwerfen können > ---- Von PowerPoint zu M-Learning: erst gewöhnlich, dann außergewöhnlich Verwandeln Sie Ihre PowerPoint-Folien ohne Programmierung in interaktive E-Learning-Inhalte. Wählen Sie aus über 75.000 kostenlosen E-Learning-Elementen, -Charakteren, -Themen, -Tests und vielem mehr, um Lerninhalte bereitzustellen, die auf jedem Gerät funktionieren. Erfahren Sie, wie Sie aus Ihren PowerPoint-Folien mobile Lerninhalte erstellen können > ---- Erweitertes E-Learning: mehr Leistung, wenn Sie sie benötigen Erstellen Sie ein umfassendes Spektrum von Inhalten – von hochwertigen Simulationen bis hin zu komplexen Szenarien mit Verzweigungen und konfigurierbarer bedingter Logik. Schreiben Sie Ihre eigenen Skripte, um die Lernergebnisse effektiv zu steuern. Erfahren Sie mehr über die erweiterten Workflows in Adobe Captivate > Mit Adobe Captivate bleiben Sie einen Schritt voraus. Über 80 % der Fortune 500-Unternehmen verwenden Adobe Captivate als ihr bewährtes E-Learning-Tool. Profitieren Sie von einer flexiblen Lizenzierung und attraktiven Konditionen, die den Anforderungen aller Kunden gerecht werden – von Einzelpersonen bis hin zu großen Unternehmen. Erfahren Sie, warum Sie sich für das weltweit führende E-Learning-Tool entscheiden sollten > Das sagen die Experten Anita Horsley „Adobe Captivate hat es schon wieder geschafft! Das Tool ist dem Rest der Branche wieder mal einen Schritt voraus. Wir alle wissen, dass virtuelle Realität schwer im Trend ist. Die Lernbranche schöpft jedoch ihr volles Potenzial jedoch bisher nicht aus. Eines der Haupthindernisse dafür waren die bisher nicht zur Verfügung stehenden Tools, die die Erstellung von Kursen erleichtern, an denen über VR-Headsets teilgenommen werden kann. Damit ist jetzt Schluss! Mit der neuen Version von Adobe Captivate können wir nicht nur 360-Grad-Medien verwenden, sondern auch eine Vorschau dieser Kurse auf VR-Geräten vor der Veröffentlichung nutzen.“ Kevin Siegel „Adobe Captivate hat mit seiner neuen Version einen großen Schritt gewagt. Es handelt sich um eine vollkommene Neuheit in der Branche. Ich freue mich sehr, dass ich jetzt Kurse erstellen kann, an denen die Lernenden über VR-Headsets teilnehmen können. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die neuen Funktionen auszuprobieren, mit denen ich 360-Grad-Mediendateien verwenden und die Kurse sogar auf VR und anderen Geräten als Vorschau anzeigen kann.“ Weitere Kundenaussagen › Wenden Sie sich mit allen Fragen bezüglich Vertrieb und Produkten an uns Informationsanfrage Adobe E-Learning-Ressourcen Adobe Learning Summit 4. Oktober, Las Vegas, USA Jetzt registrieren Adobe Captivate Specialist 3. Oktober, Las Vegas, USA Jetzt registrieren Adobe E-Learning-Community über 130.000 Mitglieder Abonnieren Webinare Tipps und Tricks zu Adobe Captivate Jetzt registrieren Erweitern Sie Ihre Authoring-Möglichkeiten. Veröffentlichen Sie Kurse mit einem einzigen Klick über das LMS-System Adobe Captivate Prime, verfolgen Sie die Effektivität und erhalten Sie Zugriff auf detaillierte Analysefunktionen. Weitere Infos Direkt-Links Anfragen Informationsanfrage Sie benötigen mehr als 10 Lizenzen? Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Vertrieb Produktanfragen Technische Daten Beispiele On-Demand-Webinare Support Bei der Adobe E-Learning-Community anmelden Resonanz Häufig gestellte Fragen Adobe Captivate – Hilfe Soziale Medien Facebook Twitter YouTube LinkedIn Instagram **Produkte ***Creative Cloud ***Experience Cloud ***Document Cloud ***Elements 2019-Familie ***Sonderangebote ***Alle Produkte anzeigen **Blogs und Community ***Digital Experience Blog ***Creative Connection-Blog ***Adobe Create ***Behance ***99u ***CMO.com ***Adobe I/O ***Alle anzeigen *** *** *** *** **Support ***Hilfezentrum von Adobe ***Community-Foren ***Kontakt ***Enterprise support ***Download & install **Adobe ***Über Adobe ***Presse ***Soziale Verantwortung ***Investoren ***Logistikkette ***Trust Center ***Events ***Offene Stellen **Acrobat Reader DC **Adobe Flash Player **Adobe AIR **Adobe Shockwave Player Region ändern **Copyright © 2002 Adobe. All rights reserved. **Richtlinien für den Datenschutz **Nutzungsbedingungen **Cookies **Impressum **AdAuswahl Copyright © 2001 Adobe. All rights reserved. *Privacy *Terms of Use *Cookies *AdChoices